chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Spear of Destiny
"My name is Jonas Stephen Scott. With the help of Victor Krane, the android Darkstorm, and the Martin brothers (Zack and Cody), I've obtained the Spear of Destiny; an ancient artifact with the power to rewrite reality itself, and we have. It's a brave new world."-Jonas Scott The Spear of Destiny, or Holy Lance was an immensely powerful, biblical artifact capable of altering reality. It was mentioned in Judeo-Christian religions. It was an ordinary spear before the Roman soldier Longinus used it to puncture the side of Jesus Christ after he died on the cross, resulting in its immense supernatural powers. It could be found using the Askaran Amulet. After the Dominators used the spear to alter reality, Jonas Scott destroyed it using a thermal reactor to incinerate it. When the BSSSD went back in time to stop the Dominators from ever using the spear, it was ultimately de-powered by Heather Montoya and then erased from existence along with Jonas Scott, who was holding the spear when a soldier finally killed him. History The Spear of Destiny was used in Jesus Christ's crucifixion. In 1956, the Justice Society of America (without Obsidian) were sent by President Ike Eisenhower to Leipzig to retrieve the Spear of Destiny after supposedly being contacted by Andrew Davenport. Deciding that the Time Masters couldn't be trusted with such a powerful artifact, they split the spear into four fragments, Andrew sending the others into three different time periods with a member of the JSA for safekeeping, while keeping his own aboard the Waverider. With a nearly-destroyed Waverider, Andrew used his fragment of the Spear of Destiny to allow him to touch the ship's time drive. Due to this, he was transported to Los Angeles in 1964, where his memory was rewritten and he used the fragment as a prop in a film he was trying to make. Frustrated with the film, "Phil" had the props thrown out by George Lucas. Jonas Scott began seeking the Spear for his own purposes while teaming up with Victor Krane and Darkstorm to change their respective destinies. After encountering the BSSSD in 1927 Chicago, the united Askaran Amulet showed the location of the Spear. The Dominators proceeded to go to 1964, finding the location of Andrew's fragment of the Spear. They almost had it, but were defeated by the BSSSD, who took it for themselves. The Legion of Doom then had Andrew's mind altered to become their ally, and was sent to 1776 where he killed George Washington to lure the BSSSD there so that he could get their piece of the spear. Andrew managed to force Naldo Jr to reveal where the fragment was and took it for the Legion. Soon after, Andrew traveled into the future to Chicago in the year 3000, killed Charles/Dr. Mid-Nite and took the second fragment. Later, the BSSSD traveled to the year 507, where they fought Victor Krane and Andrew Davenport in Camelot with the help of Courtney/Stargirl, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table, and gained the third fragment. Stargirl informed the BSSSD that Commander Storm had the final fragment of the spear but didn't know where or when he was, as they thought it would be safer if none of the team knew where Andrew was taking them. After the BSSSD returned Andrew's mind to normal, he told them that he knew the time and place in which Commander Steel and his fragment of the spear were; 1964 Manhattan. After defeating Eobard Thawne in a space fight in 1970, Ray wins the fourth and final fragment on the moon. Then Thawne is jailed on the Waverider. He escaped only to be confronted by Ray with a gun. Thawne said that he knew that he, Eobard, was an aberration now and that he is pursued by a monster because of it. Thawne is warned, by his watch, that Hunter Zolomon is near and flees, leaving the Legends' two fragments of the spear behind. Later, after the Legends discover that Eobard Thawne has been hiding from them outside time at the Vanishing Point, they take the Legion's two fragments, leaving Thawne furious. To help them out, Eobard travels back in time to recruit Leonard Snart They later reunite all four pieces. The Spear of Destiny whole, the Legends search for the one thing that can destroy it: Christ's Blood in 1916 during World War I. But Thawne and Damien Darhk recruit a version of Leonard Snart from before he joined the Legends. Mick betrays the Legends, taking the Spear and joining his former partner and Legion of Doom. The vial of Christ's Blood is spilled during the battle. Then, back at the Vanishing Point, Malcolm Merlyn returns with the Calebros Manuscript to activate the Spear, allowing the Legion of Doom to rewrite reality. After the Legion of Doom rewrote the reality, Eobard Thawne became Mayor of Central City, as well as Director of S.T.A.R. Labs with Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson and Ray Palmer at his service and took Hunter Zolomon as his prisoner. Damien Darhk became Mayor of Star City and took Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe as his Henchwomen, they killed Felicity Smoak, the last vigilante. Malcolm Merlyn is the leader of League of Assassins, his family are alive and Leonard Snart and Mick Rory control Central City. But Mick, seeing that he made a mistake in joining the Legion, takes Nate Heywood, who had became a conspiracy theorist, to re-assemble the Legends, with a mission to reclaim the Spear from Thawne before he destroys it, cementing the new reality. Darhk, Merlyn, and Snart also form an alliance against Thawne to reclaim the Spear for themselves. In a fight to retrieve the Spear, Amaya, who attempts to restore reality, is killed by Snart, thus enabling Thawne to destroy the Spear. This traps the Legends in the new reality forever, without their special equipment, skills, or powers and apparently cementing the Legion of Doom's victory. Later, however, the Legends traveled back to 1918, where they team up with their former selves to stop the Legion from ever using the Spear. Eventually, the past Sara Lance takes control of the spear and after seeing Laurel's spirit, which inspired her to do what's right, used the spear to disable its own powers so that Eobard couldn't use it, also releasing Hunter Zolomon, who killed Eobard, erasing their altered reality, as well as the spear itself, which Thawne had been holding, and erasing future Sara Lance, the only future Legend who hadn't been killed in the battle, who had traveled back to stop it. Powers and abilities * Reality Alteration: The Spear can alter reality itself and allow the wielder to accomplish anything they desire, by speaking a certain phrase in Aramaic from the book of Kalabos. Jonas had used it to restore his natural existence and grant the wishes of his teammates. Jonas even comments that holding the Spear is literally like grasping Godhood in your hands. * Mystical Enhancements: '''For offensive purposes, the tip of the Spear can become filled with mystical energy which allows its user to cause great harm on potential targets. While using the Spear, Sander did this to defend himself from Jonas. The blow sent the speedster flying and knocked Scott unconscious due to the severity of his impact against some lab equipment, suggesting that this energy turns the spear into something more akin to a club. Weaknesses * '''Christ's Blood: When Cody tried (and failed) to destroy the spear using his Heat Gun, a message appeared upon the spear, reading Natum De Sangine Perditas A Sangine, which Brandon was able to translate from Latin to English. It means Born of Blood, Undone by Blood. Brandon then went on to explain to the rest of the team that just as the blood of Christ gave the spear its power, Christ's blood is (allegedly) the only thing that can destroy it. * Extreme Heat: Wanting to ensure the Dominators' alternate reality became permanent, Jonas decided to destroy the spear by alternate means. He determined that it was possible to destroy the spear by exposing it to heat levels even greater than the sun. To which, he had the altered-Douglas design a machine to do so. However, it's unclear why the Heat Gun, which releases a stream capable of achieving absolute hot, was unable to destroy the spear. * Reality Alteration: Should the wielder wish, the power of the spear can affect even itself, altering its own reality however the user desires, such as depowering it. * Erasing the wielder from existence: The spear was ultimately erased from existence along with Jonas Scott, as he was holding the spear when he was destroyed. Category:Objects